This Is For Those That Wait
by Tenstar
Summary: Haley James not really a popular girl in school and has just been outed by some cheerleaders has to tutor the person she loves the most, Brooke Davis. AU, Baley femslash.
1. Prologue: The Start of Her Longest Year

**AN: Well I am going to try my first ever femslash with Haley and Brooke, really those two look really cute together in my opinion and well as much as I love Naley, everyone likes a bit of Baley too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of OTH characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO WAIT<br>**

**PROLOGUE**

HALEY POV

Well here I am again, just another tutor in a school that really if you're not a raven then you're a nobody. Okay maybe that was a bit harsh but it was kinda true here. I guess every school has their popular crowds and the ones that are just that popular that they pick on and guess what one I land on. Yup, Haley James lands on the two type of those people. I mean a few months ago it wasn't that bad if I am honest, I was just another seventeen year old going to school that wasn't know that way but had a best friend that was in the basketball team, that being one Lucas Scott.

However he talked me into going to a party with him one night that had all the popular people, you know the types I mean the ones that cheerleaders and basketball players throw after every game. Well I wasn't that great of drinker but some of the cheerleaders kinda talked me into drinking more then I should, they kept saying that it wouldn't do any harm, yeah should have been my first clue that something was up to be honest, cheerleaders being nice to me with one of them being Theresa who has always hated me. However I drink until I was drunk and then I must have make out with Bevin because they posted a video of it online. Yup, I am a lesbian and well I was in the closet until that night. I don't blame Bevin to be honest, she even said sorry after it which she didn't need to do because the way they shot the video no-one could tell who I was kissing but at least I don't feel like a total slut now knowing who it was.

Hence why I am hiding in the tutor centre, Lucas is still kinda talking to me but he is freaked out a bit. I can't really blame him to be honest, it's a lot to take in that the best friend you have known for over ten years hell more like fifteen now is a lesbian but at least he doesn't seem mad at me. Karen and my sister Taylor are the only two that supported me through this 100%, I know my parents would but they are traveling around the world but it's cool, Karen is basicly like my second mom and Taylor claims that she would come home as she saw the video online but she needs to stay in College, I wouldn't be a very good tutor if I let someone just left college like that. It's still nice to know that there are people around me because without those two, I am pretty sure I would have down some pills or something haha, okay maybe not that bad but I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting in school.

So I am hiding here reading through my history book as I am researching for a paper that is due in a few months when someone walks into the centre. It was Brooke Davis, one of the cheerleaders that doesn't actually mock me and from what I have heard in the school grapevice chewed the others out for posting that video on me online which they listen too because Brooke is the co captian of the cheerleading squad with Peyton, her best friend. My heart started to race as I saw her, I mean I may not have said this before but I have had a crush on her since freshmen year and that is the reason how I learnt that I liked girls to be honest. I put on a brave face as I put on a fake smile to greet her. "Hey Brooke, what brings you to the tutor centre?" I say knowing that it shouldn't be too surprising that someone knows her name.

She smiles at me which makes my legs go weak which made me happy I was sitting down on a stool right now. She walked right up to the counter at the tutor centre and placed her bag which clearly costed more then my entire outfit as she looked for something in her bag. "Yes, I am here because my grades in maths aren't doing so well and my teacher thinks I could do with a tutor." As soon as she said that I knew what she was looking for, one of those forms that the teachers write out so that all the tutor pairings are in order. She quickly finds it and hands it over to me. "I am not sure who Mrs Neil has put me with though." I scan to see who Mrs Neil had put down and yup just like I thought from Mrs Neil, me as the tutor.

"Well you have me as your tutor, Brooke. I should have guessed to be honest, Mrs Neil always tries to get me as her student's tutor." it was true, she always knew about how good I was with tutoring maths as well as everything else.

"Why is that, Tutor Girl?" Tutor Girl? real orginal but for some reason I don't mind, that reason being that she could call me anything she wanted, hell she could get my name wrong as long as she smiled as she said it.

Okay snap out of it before she starts to freak out, the last thing I need is to have to tutor Brooke and her thinking I am a creep or something. "Well I get the most students to pass their tests, Brooke. People say that I have a talent for it"

She smiles at her but then her phone went off, she picked it up and looks at what I am guessing is a text message. She quickly text the person back before she looks back up at me. "Sorry Haley but I have got to go but here give me your phone." I give her my phone as she pulls her number into it and takes my number into her phone too before she hands me my phone back. "I'll call you to set up our first tutoring session but if you think of a time and place, text me." She waves as she walks out of the tutor centre. All I can do is look about and think to myself that this year is just gotten a lot longer.

TBC

**This is just the prologue hope you all like it, feedback is always welcome, more then welcome in fact it may get you cookies.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bad Day

**A/N: Sorry it took some long for this update. I've been mad busy with stuff but however I can get them out a little quicker from now on. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and the more reviews the better I will get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about One Tree Hill, this is all just for some laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A BAD DAY<strong>

**_HALEY POV_**

So that seemed to be the highlight on my day, hopefully it will be the one thing that would be class as something to make the day stand out is what I am thinking sitting here in English. Not normally do I think about random stuff instead of the school work but really today was different. My mind couldn't get off how Brooke spoke to me and she wasn't like all of the rumors you hear about her being a bitch or a slut, she was generally a nice person which was really nice to know. I know that likely I can catch up with this one class but what kinda worries me is that I am going to need to spend more time with Brooke and she is having this effect on me already.

I wipe my face as the bell ring for the school day to be over. I really just want to head home now but I have a shift at Karen's Cafe so I know that it's going to be a long day since Lucas still wasn't really talking to me. I head toward my locker and I get a shock as someone has used spay paint to put the words Dyke across my locker. I shake my head as there was a crowd of people already there looking shocked as I look out I see Theresa and her cheerleader friends laughing and pointing. I try to just ignore it but it was hard as others were gasping as they saw the locker. I just get my books and walk towards the exit.

"Well it's about time someone told everyone what you are, Haley? Nothing but a dyke." Was what Theresa said as I walked by her as much as I wanted to say something to her, I know that it would only cause more trouble and that wasn't in me. I just put my head down and start to walk a little faster but she was now walking behind me. "Looks like I upset the dyke, well I am just glad that she doesn't take gym or the cheerleading squad, who knows what she would be like in the locker rooms."

"Well likely not looking at your skiny ass, Theresa." Okay now that was a shock, I had to turn to see who was defending me and to my surprise it was Lucas. I guess he still cares after all and that seemed to have shocked Theresa enough to shut her up as Bevin and the others pull her away from the scene. Lucas smiles as he walks up to me. "Look I am still trying to get my head around this, Hales, I mean we have been best friends since I can remember, you are like a sister to me and to find out that you like girls is just too much for me at the moment." I understood what he was saying as he give me a hug before walking off. At least someone has my back about here.

_**BROOKE POV**_

Okay they better have a damn good excuse for being late for practice because if they don't, I am soo kicking their ass during it. I shake my head as finally the others arrive in the gym, it was only me and Peyton here and it was meant to start about about half an hour ago. It's not like we have a comp coming up soon, nooo that would make they lateness look like they didn't want to win. Well guess what, there is one and we need all the practice that we can get to pull it off. It was something that I wanted to do this year was win something with the cheer squad so I am hard on them at the moment. "Finally you decide to come to practice, what was so important that makes you late girls?" I say looking unimpressed.

"Well we weren't going to be late but Theresa wanted to see Hal..." Bevin was saying as Theresa quickly hit her shoulder. Well this wasn't new for some reason Theresa seemed to think that she not only ran the squad but got the right to pick on anyone that isn't apart of it. Her latest target was Haley James which was no surprise since she wanted to date Nathan Scott and Haley being Lucas' best friend would get her in his good books. Pity the Nate everyone see really isn't the same guy I know, people may actually like him then.

"No, you don't, Theresa. Bevin if you want to keep your spot on this squad you will finish what you were saying right now." She clearly knew that I wasn't kidding, it was something that I hated despite people thinking that I am the one that is getting the cheerleaders to do my dirty work. I really don't like to play up the bitchy cheerleader type that everyone seems to think I am but I don't really stop people thinking that.

"Sorry Theresa, I really like my spot here. Well she wanted to see how Haley reacted to everyone knowing she was dyke as she painted it onto her locker." I was shocked, sure I know that Theresa was a bully and now but this was getting out of hand. I mean Theresa did get Haley drunk and well I know that most of the squad have made out with other girls when drunk, it doesn't make them lesbains. I see Peyton was just as pissed as I was and was about to yell at her but I stop her.

"Let me handle this Peyton, sure your threats are scary but in the end I know where to really get to her." I say to Peyton quietly as she knew what I mean before turning to face her who looking like she thought she did nothing wrong. "Okay didn't I tell you that to let off Haley and focus on Cheerleading?" I see her going to answer but I put my hand up to stop it. "You weren't meant to answer that I know what I said. However you still go at her because of a drunk make out with Bevin, like I haven't caught you doing the same thing when drunk, Theresa. Also I doubt that would get you in Nate's good books anyway as he is dating my co captian and best friend and yes we know know about how you want to get in his pants but not going to happen."

They all looked shocked that I did that, well maybe not Peyton but the other cheerleaders were, I don't know why they all knew about the crush for ages but still maybe it was the fact that I came out and said it. "Well you girls know the rules, being late means five laps and that starts now so snap out of it and start running." Peyton says to snap them out of it and they then started to moan about that rule as Peyton turned to me. "God that was awesome, Brooke. I have to admit that I feel sorry for Haley, I mean Lucas doesn't seem to be spending any time with her anymore and well I don't think she has a lot of other friends either."

"Well maybe I should go and talk to her, I mean I do feel like I should at least say sorry to her about what they have done to it." Okay maybe I also feel a little gulity because I should have maybe worked out their plan sooner and then none of this would be happening.

"Brooke, it's not your fault that this is happening, I mean you can't control Theresa and that even if you think you can." Damn my best friend for knowing me so well, maybe she is right but I was at that party too and I knew that Haley wasn't normally there. Someone should have watched out for her since Lucas didn't seem to bothered about what was happening. Okay and why am I anger at Lucas about that, I don't even know Haley at all.

"I know but still maybe it could help her or something, I mean it couldn't hurt to be honest, right?" Well I don't think so anyway, Peyton nods as the other finally get done the laps. It's going to be a rough practice with them already looking tired. They don't know what we have planned for them either.

_**HALEY POV**_

Finally I can go home and crash on my bed and sleep until tomorrow. Okay maybe I shouldn't complain too much, I mean Karen let me go early since we weren't busy but it's just be a long day with the whole locker indicent happening. I walk through the streets just glad that it wasn't rainning, however well you know my luck so it started to rain. I couldn't help but feel like everything was just going wrong for me just now. I mean I am being forced out of the closet wasn't bad enough but then to be remind about it everyday but a bitch named Theresa doesn't help. I was a little shocked when a sliver BMW pulled up next to me and the windows rolled down to show the driver was Brooke Davis.

"Hey Tutor Girl, I think you are going to get soaked if you stay out of there, do you want a lift?" she said as I totally forget it was raining for a moment there. Then again the world normally disappears when I am around Brooke. I know that it would be nice to get a lift since my home is a bit away but still I am unsure because of the way some of the other cheerleaders. "Look, I am not trying to cause you any problems or mock you, just don't want my Tutor Girl getting a cold or something."

I get into the car thinking that it was nice that Brooke called me her tutor girl but it made me rise my eyebrow. "Your Tutor Girl?" Okay I know not to get my hopes up because Brooke is very straight, so straight that she has slept with most of the school straight. Okay that was very harsh because those are just rumors and I really don't know how much is true but the point is that she is straight.

"Well sure, I was hoping that you would be my tutor. I mean I could really use the help with maths and that." I must admit that inside I was disappointed but that what I get for getting my hopes up on something as idiotic as Brooke actually wanting to date me. I mean even if she was into girls, I still wouldn't have a chance with her. She would be likely dating the hottest girl in the school and not the school dork. "Anyway, I wanted to say sorry about what Theresa did at school today. She had no right to pick on you the way that she is doing at the moment."

That was a shock, really it wasn't the first time that Theresa has done this but it's the first time that Brooke said sorry about it. "Look, Brooke, it wasn't your fault. I mean you can't stop someone from picking on me, it wouldn't be the first time either." Okay that sounded way more parthic and sad then I wanted it too but it was true. Theresa and some others have always picked on me because well I don't know I am smarter then them or something like that.

"I know, trust me Peyton already told me that but really it's not like they are going to say sorry for being bitches. I guess I just wanted you to know not all cheerleaders were cold hearted bitches." I didn't think that, mainly because I have talked to Peyton a little, wouldn't say that we were close but she didn't seem like a bitch to me. I guessing that Brooke isn't a bitch either despite what some people have said about her. I have heard some pretty bad rumors about her and how she is destoryed people that didn't like with a single word but I can't see that from this nice girl. "I mean it's not like you are a lesbian, I mean most of the cheerleaders have made out with girls when they are drunk and I am guessing that was your first time being drunk."

I stare at my hands as she was driving. I feel like I should be honest with her after all, we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other with me tutoring her. I just don't want her to look down on me. Damn this is harder then I thought, coming out to Lucas and Karen was a piece of cake compare to this. We finally arrive at my house as I look at her with a smile on my face. "Thanks Brooke." I go to get out of the car but I stop just as I am out of it with the door still open. "Actually, they are right, I am a lesbian, Brooke." After that I shut the door and make my way quickly into my house, I didn't want to see the disgust that Brooke would clearly have on her face. That was something that today I couldn't handle. What a bad day it turned out to be.

**TBC**


End file.
